ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Marissa The Reptilia
"Even if everything seems dark. I will keep my father 's words of wisdom close to me." ''- Marissa'' ' ' Marissa Reptilia is a anthromorphic horned lizard that is called a reptilia . She is a future queen to her tribe for she was a gifted child. She is an adventurer, combat fighter, and able to have a special ability she has yet to master, her Magic abilities. She is gifted with a passion for loving her tribe and tribes she meets on her journey. Her quest is to find two orbs of Shisa to undo the dark event that has happened, It could make her tribe be destroyed by the evil one and awaken the real evil that is awaiting his chance to rule ophidia. She will do her best to complete her task as future queen of her tribe when the day comes where she takes place as ruler and to be a warrior like her father and her mother. Marisa is princess to Planet Ophidia. Before becoming a queen her skills must be tested to tame the evil and bring peace between the deadly tribes. Her special ability is being entuned with people's emotions. Her ability was tested and she tamed the evil one and changed him back to the way he was. Marisa is very determined to face the evil that appears from the depths of ophidia, protecting the planet from the evil, Dragcul. Her main weapon is the legendary weapon the Spear Of Light (or staff) that she uses after her father becomes too weak to fight the darkness evil has upon him. History Blessed by Rajja At birth marissa had been blessed by Rajja one of the Snake Gods to be blessed with many great talents and knowing that she was a special princess at birth. Ophidia's Crisis The wrath of sliver Dragcul rises Becoming queen Background Marissa, being a princess had it rough, for trying to prepare herself for the trials she has ahead for her and not knowing she would be married to either prince tommy or king cobra . But she knows she will rule the tribe one day and defeat evil that lurks in every corner. she recently learns to master Magic and learns how to use fire she was taught to control from her firey friend named Kaiyama. Other Information Family: Reptilia Tribe Chief/ Aku The Reptilia Mother/ Earthia The Reptilia Father/ Rothion The Reptilia Childhood Friend/ Christine The Reptilia Childhood Friend/Tommy The Reptilia King Cobra/Sliver the Snake God (Future Husband?) Future son: Arjuna The Cobra (real son?) Enemies: N/A Personality: Kind, Sweet, Loving, strong Willed Love interest: Tommy The Reptilia, Sliver The Reptilia (Currently) Alignment: Good likes: Dislikes: Favorite Food: anything that tastes good, BlueBerry Pie from Cheif Bearded Favorite Magic (spell): Projectile spell (shoots a strange magic from her hands) Weapon: Spear Of Light SideKick(s): Snowy The Lunar Peace at last Gallery Main Article: Marissa The Reptilia/Gallery '' matisa-redesigned- offical look-updated.png|marisa- updated 2014 marisa the echidna- original concept.png|other work of earlier concept of marisa marisa in sabaku.png|marisa in sabaku marisa inside the spirit shrine.png|marisa in the spirit shrine marisa icon.png|Marisa icon the fire temple-marsa enters.png|the fire temple- marisa Adventures of planet ophidia.png|marisa inside the ophidian temple marisa high tree claw.png|Marisa in high tree claw marisa- 3d shading.png|marisa- running-3d render shade style marisa and tommy- grown up.png|grown up Marisa-icon ophidia.png|marisa icon Music Theme Sidekicks to friends Character Relationships Trivia *''Marissa was going to be more agressive, rather than compassion '' *''Marissa, Christine and Tommy the Reptilia were originally going to be siblings. But was scrapped. *''Marissa plays a special flute to Rajja the snake and she hope to be given the power of peace.'' *''originally Marissa's tribal outfit was a suppost to have rattlesnake tails at the end of her dress, but was scrapped.'' Category:Reptilian Category:Females Category:Queen Category:Princess Category:Tribal Category:Reptilia Category:Ophidians Category:Daughter Category:Child Category:Servant Category:Cobra Tribe Category:Cold-blooded Category:Ophidian Category:Ophidian Tribe Category:Reptilia Tribe Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Characters Category:Ophidia Characters Category:Royalty Category:Rulers Category:Elemental powers Category:Reptiles Category:Legends Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Magic based Category:Female characters